


Ours is the fury

by Adam99jt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei Lannister Being an Asshole, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Finding siblings, Manipulative Petyr Baelish, Mya growing up a princess, Mya growing up in the Red Keep, POV Robert, Ploting, Political Alliances, Robert being a good father, Robert being loved by someone, Robert trying to be better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt
Summary: King Robert Baratheon decides to bring his daughter Mya Stone from the Vale to the royal court to be raised by his side. What ramifications will the king's actions cause and what will be the impact of the girl's arrival at the Red Keep on the rest of the realm?
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Renly Baratheon & Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

286 AC

Kings Landing

Robert Baratheon

Robert returned from his hunt to the sight of his wife holding a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms, Cersei laying on the bed, servants tending to her every need and Jaime Lannister standing in front of the bedroom door. He now had a son, an heir, a trueborn child, one to continue his line. He looked at his wife and the child, there were a few times he saw Cersei truly happy since the day of their marriage and this was probably the happiest one of them.

"My son," he said and Cersei looked at him.

"My son and your heir," Cersei said and he motioned for her to give him the babe, she did it slowly. Robert pulled the blanket slightly away and looked at his son, the boy had blond hair and once he opened his eyes Robert saw the green eyes of a Lannister. The boy took after his mother that was obvious, Robert was glad to have a son but was disappointed that he did not take after him. The thought of this child brought the memory of another.

There was already a child that took after him, a child that was his firstborn, one with coal-black hair and blue eyes just like his, a daughter he left in the Vale after the rebellion had ended. Mya was three years old when he first went to war against the dragons, he went with Jon to the Vale several times to see his daughter but the last time had been more than a year had passed. The birth of his son brought his mind back to the idea he had for a long while. He loved that girl as much as he did Jon and Ned, she was his daughter.

Robert remembered Mya laughing as he tossed her in the air and caught her again and again, he would go to her, tell her stories he remembered his mother telling him, tucked her in into her bad even. Those moments in the Vale brought him happiness and comfort and he missed them, he missed his little girl. Perhaps the time has come for him to bring Mya to the capital, if not now then soon.

Cersei asked to have the child back and he gave it to her, she immediately embracing the child tightly.

Robert stayed for a few more moments before being told by one of the midwives that the queen has to rest and then leaving the room heading for his chambers. On his way there he was met by his foster father and hand Jon Arryn.

"Congratulations are in order your grace, the queen has given birth to a healthy boy," Jon said.

"Jon enough with your grace nonsense if anyone can call me by name, it's you," Robert said.

"As you wish Robert," Jon said.

"I thank you, Jon, I'm happy to have a son," Robert said looking at the man who was like a father to him. He didn't know how long he stared but Jon's words brought him out of this thoughts.

"There is something on your mind isn't it?" Jon asked.

"Aye, there is," Robert said.

"May I ask what is it?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just a thought," Robert said. Maybe it was more than a thought, it was something he wished more and more.

"In that case, I will not pry any further. A celebration should be thrown in the honor of your son's birth, lords and ladies of the land should be called," Jon said and Robert already knew that there was another thing he wanted to go with these festivities.

"We also need a tourney Jon, a big one," Robert said with a smile.

"We had one last month, you know that throwing tourneys is expensive, it will cost a lot of coin."

"If we can't have a tourney to celebrate my son's birth than what's the point of having feats and other things," Robert said and looked at Jon. For a few moments, the two looked at each other until Jon finally relented.

"As you wish your grace," Jon said and Robert smiled.

"Thank you, Jon."

There was a large feast that night, a celebration worthy of an heir but as much time Robert spent drinking he could not help but think about the child he left behind. Joffrey is her brother, she is his daughter her place is here with him. Seven days passed and he gave the thing more though and finally reached a decision.

Robert walked into the hands solar where Jon was sitting at his desk writing letters.

"Your grace," Jon said and Robert gave him a glare. "Sorry, Robert. What can I do for you?"

"It's Mya Jon, I think it's time for me to have her brought here, it's time for her to be with family again."

Jon looked at Robert for a moment before he spoke. "Robert, I know you love her, she is your child after all but it's not that simple. Bringing her here might cause issues. She is not highborn and she is not the queen's child."

"But she is mine, her place is here with me."

"Robert I know how you feel but..." Jon started but Robert did not let him finish.

"I started a war to rescue the woman I loved and I lost her to that damn dragonspawn," Robert said and felt his anger rise. Robert sighed and taking a moment to calm down. "There were only a few things I truly wanted in my life, Lyanna was one of them but the gods chose to take her from me. I might not be able to have the woman I love here with me but I can have my daughter."

Jon looked at Robert with sympathy in his eyes "I know Robert but she is a bastard, she will face scorn here more than if she stays in the Vale, people will look down upon her."

"Then I will legitimize her and if anyone tries to insult her afterward then they will face my hammer," Robert said and Jon looked at him surprised.

"Robert,"

"I'm a king am I not, its time for me to start using that power for something. I will have Mya brought here where she will be raised by my side and she will be given my name."

"You will make her a princess?"

"Aye I will, she will live here with me where she deserves."

"There is no talking you out of this is there, you been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"I have been and my mind has been set, there is no changing it Jon," Robert said determent.

"The Lannisters are not going to be happy with this," Jon said.

"Fuck the Lannisters, I have a son with both my and their blood now so they should keep quiet. I will have this."

Jon sighed "As you wish your grace, I will send word to the Eyrie, Nestor will make sure she is prepared and on her way here."

Robert gave Jon a large smile and embraced him. "Thank you, Jon."

"Maybe with her around you might take your duties as king more seriously. I remember that you were a good father to her, responsible."

Robert laughed "If that happens that will be a day to remember, But I will be her father as I always have been."

"There is a small council meeting happening soon care to join us?" Jon asked.

"No, I got another thing to deal with," Robert said.

"Is that thing in your bed naked waiting for you?" Jon asked in a disapproving tone but Robert knew that his foster father already knew the answer.

"And what if it is?" Robert asked and Jon shook his head.

"You just had a son and yet already go to another woman. You need to stop Robert, you are a king now."

"Because I'm king is the reason I can do this as much as I like. We had this talk before Jon so please leave me be, just get Mya here," Robert said walking away.

"I will and I hope she managed to reel you in somewhat if I could not," Jon said as he took his leave.

Jon did as he asked and sent word to the Vale to have his daughter brought to the capital, Jon said with all the preparations and the journey it will take them about a moon to reach them. Robert knew that the journey could take much less but Jon said that Nestor has told him that girl would leave in a moon once she is ready and Robert agreed. Several more weeks passed and Robert had been overjoyed during that time but now as he walked to the small dining area where his wife was breaking her feast that feeling was diminishing.

He entered the room, seeing Cersei sitting at the table with Joffrey in her arms, seeing how happy she looked he started thinking that maybe this won't go as bad as he first thought. She lifted her head from the baby as he took a seat opposite of her.

"Husband," she said in a happy tone.

"Wife," he said and smiled as he looked at the baby boy.

"He is perfect, isn't he?" Cersei said as she continued to look at the baby.

"He is," Robert said. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm, its kind of you to ask. I'm still feeling a bit tired at times but maester Pycelle says it should pass soon." A servant brought him his meal and Robert started eating, after a brief moment he looked at the baby once again and smiled.

"You are going to have a sister soon, my son," he said, Cersei looked at him and laughed.

"It will take some time before I can give him a sister your grace."

"I know but that is not what I meant," Robert said and Cersei looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean then?"

"I have ordered Jon to bring my daughter from the Vale here," he said and for a moment Cersei looked confused before she finally realized what he was saying.

"The bastard, you are bringing her here," she said with disbelief.

"I'm."

"You can't do that, you cant bring a bastard to court," she said.

"Why not? She is my daughter."

"She is a bastard, not a trueborn, what will people think?"

"I don't give a damn what they will think," Robert said a bit louder.

"Having a bastard running around the Red Keep will make us a laughingstock," she protested.

"No one will laugh because she will not be a bastard for long," Cersei looked at him with an angry expression.

"You intend to legitimize her, don't you know about the Blackfyre rebellions?"

"Gods woman, I'm just bringing her here, she will not try to take the throne from her own brother."

"She is a bastard, bastards always want what they can not have! I will not have here near my Joffrey!"

"The decision has already been made and the letter has been sent, she will be here in several weeks time."

"You can't do that! I will not allow you to moke me and Joffrey in such a way, my father will hear of this."

"He will and he won't do anything about it, what has been done is done and I will have my daughter here with me," Robert said determent.

"You can't!" Cersei shouted and continued screaming at him, during that time the baby started crying as well. After some more arguing, he had enough and proceeded to walk towards the door. "A city is not a healthy place for growing a girl."

Robert turned, anger in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, a city is not a safe place for a little girl," Before he knew it Robert was standing In front of her, towering over his wife, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Say that again," Robert growled.

"I don't need to repeat myself. Now I will be taking my leave, husband," as she was about to take Joffrey and leave Robert stopped her by grabbing her by the arm. She was now looking him directly in the eyes.

"If anyone hurts my child, anyone, there is no place, no city, no castle where they could hide from me, no one, no matter how powerful or wealthy they think they are will stand in my way if my child is hurt. Even if they have all the armies in Westeros I will kill them, all those they care about and once I'm done with them I will tear their castle to do ground. No trace of them ever existing will remain," Robert said in a raised voice but it was not as loud as moments before, even he was a bit surprised by that. Cersei was now looking at him with a look he knew well, one of pure fear. He had seen it many times in his life, mostly on the battlefield, that was the look she now had on her face.

The Vale

The Eyrie

Mya Stone

The six-year-old Mya was playing with other children of the castle servants, running around the yard. Daven, the cook's son, Mysha the daughter of one of the maids and Marya the blacksmith's daughter. They were laughing and running around when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Mya," she heard the voice say and she turned to see one of lord Nestors guards standing behind her.

"Yes, what I may do for you?" Mya asked politely. Lord Nestor has been the acting lord of the Eyrie for as long as he could remember, she knew that lord Arryn was the true lord but without him here its was lord Nestor Royce who everyone answered to.

"Come with me girl, lord Nestor wishes to see you," the guard said. She looked back at her friends who had worried expressions on their faces. She returned her gaze to the guard.

"As you wish." She followed the guard through the keep, all the way to the family wing and into lord Nestors solar. The lord was sitting behind a large wooden desk and a septa was in there as well. In front of the desk, her mother was standing looking at lord Nestor.

"Mother?" Mya said looking at her mother confused.

"Sit child," the lord said and she did so.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked a bit worried, looking at both the lord and her mother.

"No child you did not," lord Nestor said shaking his head. She looked at the lord inquisitively. If she did do anything wrong then why did he call her here? "A message arrived this morning, a message from your father," as soon as she heard the lord say your father she felt her excitement rise, she had not seen her father in more than a year.

"Is he coming here, is he coming to visit?" she asked giddily at the very thought.

"No," her mother said and she felt her excitement waiver. "Your father has ordered that you come to him."

Her head jumped up to look at the lord. "What?"

"King Robert has asked that you come to Kings Landing, he wishes you to live there with him from now on," lord Nestor said.

"King Robert?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, your father. He has ordered that you are to be brought to him, he wishes you to live with him now," Mya was taken back by the lord's words, she did not know what to think. She knew that her father's name was Robert and that he was friends with lord Arryn but that he was the king, she didn't know that, her mother had never told her that. Even with the surprise of the revelation, she felt joy feel her more. She would see her father once more, she will live with him. But then a realization hit her if she was leaving the Eyrie that means she would be leaving all of her friends behind too. Lord Nestor noticed this.

"What it is child?" lord Nestor asked softly.

"If I'm leaving now that means that I would have to leave my friends here, that I won't be able to say farewell to them," she said in a sad tone to which lord Nestor chuckled.

"You aren't leaving now child, it would be weeks before you set off, we need to prepare you first. You will have time to say your goodbyes to all your friends and your mother."

"You are not coming with?" Mya asked her mother in a disappointed tone.

Her mother gave her a soft smile. "No, your father had only called you, I'm to stay here."

"But why?" she asked as tears slowly started forming in her eyes.

"That is your father's command but don't worry you will come back to visit with him I have no doubt about that," her mother said in a reassuring tone.

"But I want us all to be together," Mya said. Her mother kissed her head.

"I know child but you will be happy with your father, even happier than you are here." Mya wanted to say something else but Lord Nestor brought their attention to him.

"I know this isn't easy for you child but that's how it is. We also need to get you ready. Septa Olivia will see to you," Mya looked at the septa. She was old, with strands of gray hair were visible beneath her hood. She was dressed in a simple white dress with woven seven color belts. She gave Mya a gentle smile.

"Don't worry girl, I'm here for you," the septa said.

"We leave in a moons time. I and the septa will accompany you to the capital," Lord Nestor said.

Mya spent the next moon being prepared by the septa, the old woman teaching her what she will have to know to be in the capital, the etiquette, which words to use such as your grace, my king, my queen, how to curtsy in front of important people and had even started learning how to read and write, but they only had the time to cover the basics which would have to suffice until they reached the capital, they will have some more time on the ship but that would be days at most.

Septa said that once she meets her father she is to address him as your grace, not papa which made Mya pout at the septa the first time she told her that. She was her father, even if he was the king, why could she not call him papa or father?

During that moon the septa and lord Nestor had ordered that new dresses be made for her, ones more befitting the court they said. One day some tailors came and took the measurements and several weeks later she spent an entire day trying them on. There were dresses made in various colors from simple but elegant blue ones to yellow and black ones. Some were comfortable while others were almost a pain to wear. She wore dresses before but she did feel more comfortable in a pair of pants. In the end, septa said that she should have enough clothes to reach the city and to have some until more were made.

Just as lord Nestor said she had enough time to say goodbye to all of her friends, it was hard to do so and none of them were happy that she was leaving but she told them that her father has called for her and that she has to go. The hardest goodbye to say was to her mother, they said their farewells through tears and her mother told her to listen to her father while she was with him to which she nodded.


	2. A warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya travels from the Vale to Kings Landing and meets her father and Robert finally is reunited with his daughter.

Chapter 2

Mya

It took them less than seven days to get from the Eyrie to Gulltown, they started in the morning and were thereby sundown of the seventh day. Lord Nestor said that the journey could have been done quicker but that they had the time and that there was no need to worry, the ship that is to take them to the capital won't go anywhere without them. Their procession was made out of Lord Nestor who rode in front of the column, about fifty household knights, a dozen servants, the septa and her. Mya didn't know how to ride a horse and she was too young for it and the septa too old so their rode in a small carriage.

The rode to Gulltown was something the old septa didn't particularly like but Mya didn't really mind, she enjoyed the scenery she saw while they were on the road. She saw woods, villages with people going around their day to day, they even encountered some travelers that were going further inland.

With lord Nestor going with her his brother Yohn was called to replace him as the acting lord of the Eyrie. She seen the one everyone called Bronze Yohn before, he had come to the Eyrie often either to visit his brother or when lord Jon came back to his home.

While on the rode her lessons didn't stop, actually the septa became even stricter. "You might be young but that doesn't excuse you from your lessons, you have to know how to behave properly in front of nobles, especially the king and queen," the septa said.

Every morning before departure and evening when they made camp for the night the septa would tell her about the gods, the seven, and other things that a lady should know such as needlework, something Mya found that she was not particularly fond of but she did everything just like the septa said.

Once they reached the port city of Gulltown she could not help be amazed at the sight. The walls that surrounded the city seemed to stretch on for miles. At the gates, they were greeted by the city guards and a knight commander by the name of Shett who told lord Nestor that he has been expected. Once inside Mya could not help but stare at everything around her. She had never seen anything like this.

"House Grafton rules this city child, we would be staying in their keep for the night. Tomorrow he set off on the remainder of our journey," the septa said and Mya just nodded. Soon they arrived at a keep that overlooked the harbor. Once inside the courtyard lord Nestor dismounted and was greeted by a wide short man with thick arms and shoulders, he had dirty blond hair and a booming voice. Behind him, there were two younger similar-looking men.

„Lord Royce, welcome to Gulltown," the man said.

"I thank you for the warm welcome Gerold but I'm afraid we won't be staying long."

The lord looked at the carriage as she and the septa exited and walked slowly over to where lord Nestor and lord Gerold were standing.

"My lord," said the septa and performed and curtsy.

"My lord," said Mya and repeated the septas action although a bit more clumsily.

"Is she?" Gerold started

"King Robert's daughter, yes she is. The king has ordered her to be brought to King's Landing."

The lord looked at her for a moment.

"Well my hall is yours tonight, you are welcome to stay."

"Thank you, Gerold, but as I said we won't be here long, our ship sets off tomorrow and it is not wise to keep the king waiting."

That night they spent in the castle. First, there was a small feast during which she noticed that lord Grafton looked at her more than once. She didn't stay long at the feast, the septa rushing her to her bed after an hour or so. The room she got was better than any she had seen before, it was certainly bigger than her old one.

The next morning they said their goodbye to lord Grafton and proceeded to go to their ship which was waiting for them in the harbor. The ship waiting for them was large, a galley one of the soldiers said. The captain walked down the gangplank to meet them.

"Lord Royce, it is an honor. I'm Lorian Wolton, the captain of the fine vessel. The king has tasked me with bringing you and his daughter so the city safely."

"Do you expect any problems?"

"Not really, the seas are calm and there have not been any pirate activity on this side of the Narrow see in a while, not since lord Stannis dealt with the last group rather severely."

"Nothing less can be expected for pirates," Lord Nestor said.

"I agree my lord," The captain moved slightly to the side, "You are free to board, we will set sail as soon as your retenue is on board."

"Thank you, captain," Lord Nestor said and then walked aboard the ship, Mya, septa Olivia, and the guards following him. Lord Royce had arranged for her to be in a small but comfortable cabin with his being right next to hers. The captain told them that the journey would take four days with the wilds they have now and she was happy to hear that, she would finally see her father again.

Robert

The waiting was excruciating, he was never was a patient man but he knew that he had to be with this. Jon said it would a moon before Mya could arrive but now a moon and a half have passed but it was all worth it because he would see his little girl tomorrow.

Surprisingly after their little talk, his wife had not made any further gestures to imply that something could happen to his daughter but not so surprisingly a letter from her father arrived asking him to explain why was he bringing a bastard to court and why was he dishonoring his daughter in such a way. He didn't care about the old lion's words, he got what he wanted a daughter for a queen and for that he should be grateful for that. The damn Kingslayer walked into his solar one day and demanded an explanation also, Robert told him the same thing he told Cersei, that Mya was his daughter and that she belonged here. Before the Lannister could start ranting and raving like his sister Robert had him excused.

Now he was sitting his younger brother Stannis, the newly appointed master of ships, who didn't look happy, then again he never looked happy. The two brothers stared at each other until Robert spoke.

"So, tell me what is it that you come to me in this hour?" It was almost time for his nightly entertainment but Robert knew that Stannis cared little about that. His brother was always the overly serious one in the family and saw such things as not befitting a man of his status and openly berated Robert for indulging in them.

"I heard that you are bringing your bastard from the Vale here," Stannis said solemnly.

"I'm, what of it?" Robert said putting down the wine cup on the table.

"You are bringing a bastard to court Robert, doesn't that occur to you as indecent."

"Indecent, what is indecent about that?"

Stannis frowned even more. "She is a bastard Robert, her place is as far away from here as possible."

"Why does everyone have a problem with me bringing my firstborn child here, I'm her father, her place is with me."

"And what about her mother, did you think how it would be for her to be separated from her child and how that child would feel not having a mother around?" Robert did think about that, most people saw him as nothing more than a brute he knew that and he liked that but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a brain in his head. The love between him and Mya's mother was brief but it was one of the best parts of his stay in the Vale. He did think about how she would feel once Mya left the Vale but here he can offer their daughter a better life, one where she would have every comfort imaginable. He knew that his former lover wanted the same for their daughter, not to have to spend the rest of her life as a mear servant somewhere or a wife to some drunken farmer. She deserved better.

"I did, and that's one of the reasons I did this, she would want her daughter to have a good life, a better one."

"You truly believe that?"

"Yes, and no one will persuade me otherwise. I told Jon, lord Cersei, and now I'm telling you, it's done, if you even could change my mind it's too late not, she is arriving tomorrow."

Stannis glared at him. "The Lannisters won't be happy with this and the people will talk."

"Let the people talk, that's the only thing they ever do and I don't give a rats ass about the Lannisters, they aren't happy now anyway."

Robert looked at his brother, he knew this wasn't just about Mya. Ever since the war ended and him giving Dragonstone to Stannis, his younger brother had been angry with him, seeing his new title as lord of Dragonstone as a slight even if it was not. For centuries the heir's seat was Dragonstone, he might hate the dragons more than anything but he decided to keep the tradition. Back then he had no children and Stannis was his heir so it was a rational decision. Both of his brothers would get a seat and everyone would be happy, at least that's what he thought back then.

"If there nothing more that I can do for you brother, you may take your leave," Robert said.

"As you wish, your grace," Stannis replied, he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

Robert sighed, everything would be better tomorrow once his daughter gets here. Moments later in walked this night's entertainer, a beautiful, curvy redhead.

"Your grace, madam Chataya sends her regards," the woman said with a smile.

The night had been pleasurable, the whore Chataya sent sure knew what she was doing. The next morning he found that she had already left and that he was alone in bed. He didn't care, he got what he wanted out of her. He ordered a servant to prepare a bath for him and to bring him some clean clothes. It took him half an hour to get ready and then another four hours went before he received word that Mya's ship had been sighted.

"Your Grace, the ship carrying lord Nestor and your daughter has been seen entering the Blackwater bay, they should be docking in about an hour," said one of Jons men, a member of the hands personal guard.

"Thank you, good man. Prepare my horse I will meet my daughter on the docks personally."

His horse and his retenue had been prepared, alongside him there were three of his kingsguard, Ser Barristan, Ser Boros and Ser Jaime, about fifty knights of his and Jons household guard and his foster father.

By the time their group arrived the at docks the ship had already docked. From the beginning of the docks, he could see lord Royce and a large number of his guards and a woman who he after a bit of squinting realized was a septa. He dismounted from his horse and proceeded to walk to the ship. He watched as the ones on board walked down the gangplank to the stony path of the docks.

Lord Nestor Royce was the first one off the ship, the Vale lord standing tall and proud.

"Welcome to the capitol lord Nestor," Robert said in a booming voice, a large smile on his face.

"Your grace, it is an honor. Truthfully I was not expecting such a welcome," Lord Nestor said looking at all the men that were behind Robert. "I was expecting that we would go to you, to the keep."

"His grace could not hold it in any longer, so he ordered that we go and meet you," Jon said, a smile on his face. He was happy to see an old friend. A few more guards came down from the ship until he saw her. She stood there, a little girl, her black hair reaching past her shoulders, a large smile on her lips. Behind her stood the septa Robert noticed earlier.

He was happy to see her, she grew from the last time he saw her, then again it was a year since he did so. Then as they looked at each other Mya shouted "Papa" and ran to him.

"Mya stop," he heard the septa say but Mya was already away from her. He lowered himself down to the ground and embraced his daughter. After a moment he took her into his arms and lifted her up.

"Papa," Mya said joyfully.

"Mya," he replied back, equally happy.

"I missed you, I missed you a lot," she said, tears were now starting to go down her cheeks.

"I missed you too little fawn but now I'm here with you," They stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying each other presents. Then Jon caught.

"Your grace I believe it would be better to continue the reunion in the Red Keep."

Robert laughed. "Mya, you remember lord Jon?"

"Yes, greetings my lord," Mya said bowing her head.

"Greetings to you too Mya," Jon said with a smile.

"I think you are right Jon, let's get back into the keep."

"I will accompany Nestor to the keep your grace," Jon said and Robert just nodded. Robert carried his daughter with one arm, passing several of the knights that accompanied him until he reached Barristan. "Mya, can you guess who this is?" Mya looked at him confused and shook her head. "This is Ser Barristan Selmy, the Bold, the lord commander of my kingsguard."

"Ser Barristan," Mya said with a nod

"My lady," Barristan said but stiffly. For a split second, Robert grew angry but then remembered that it was not yet official, the ceremony had not yet been performed. Robert carried Mya off to where the horses were being kept. He put Mya on the group and then climbed on the saddle of his horse. Then with the help of one of his knights, who picked up Mya and handed her to him, he placed her in front of his saddle and rode to the keep.

On their way there he could see that his daughter was taken back by the city. This was all new to her. He remembered when he and Stannis first came to the capitol.

"It seems bigger than Gulltown," Mya said.

"Because it is," Robert said with a small chuckle.

As they continued to ride Mya's face frowned. "What is that smell?"

Robert could not help but laugh at his daughter's reaction. She was used to the clean mountain air of the Vale, the air they had here was the polar opposite of it."That's the smell of this city little fawn but don't worry it doesn't smell like that in the keep. It's not so bad once you will get used to it."

Mya only made a disgusted expression and Robert laughed once more.

Once they reached the Red Keep his daughter's eyes lit up with wonder. Her eyes darting from one end of the keep to the other.

"That's..." she started.

"The Red Keep, yes, your new home," Robert said with a smile.

Jon Arryn

The day of Mya's arrival had come and it sure didn't disappoint. Robert had been anxious to see his daughter since he sent the letter to Nestor to bring the girl to Kings Landing. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision but it was the one Robert saw as the right one in his mind. He understood that Robert wanted his child here with him, he really did seem to care for the girl. He himself did not father any children, not ones that lived that is but he had two sons that he could be proud of in Eddard and Robert. He started a war to protect them, there is nothing he won't do to see his sons safe and happy.

He had not seen Ned is several years although they do correspond with ravens, on the other hand, Robert stayed with him, or axcually he stayed with Robert. at first, he accepted the offer of being hand in hopes of cementing Robert's hold over the kingdoms and after his marriage Jon thought that Robert would calm down a bit but that didn't happen. Robert had no interest in doing any actual ruling so the responsibility fell to him. He loved Robert, he tried to make his foster son see that he was to take responsibility for the kingdom he now rules but all of his words fell to deaf ears. One of the reasons he agreed to bring Mya here was to reel Robert in somewhat, the responsibility of having to take care of a child might be just what he needs.

Jon knew that The Lannisters weren't happy with Robert's decision, the shouting match that Robert had with Cersei when he first told her was heard by half of the people in the Red Keep. Jon did approve of the marriage proposal that Tywin offered at the time, the realm had to be united, or at least the majority of it. What Tywin did, alienated Dorne for the rest of the Baratheon rule for certain. Now he was starting to regret his decision, besides ruling the kingdoms he was doing everything he could to lower the Lannister influence in the capital with mixed results. Most of the kingsguard wasn't appointed by him or Robert but by the queen, almost all were positively Lannister men, Mandon Moore, Meryn Trant, Boros Blunt, and Preston Greenfield. All of the men failed in comparison to the kingsguard of old, especially the one the Mad king had, which was an irony to itself. The only man who had any real value and honor was Barristan. Jaime Lannister was kept here as a kingsguard for two reasons, he had the skill and with him, as a kingsguard Tywin only got one thing that he wanted. The last member of the kingsgaurd was Ser Lambert Myatt, an older knight loyal to house Lannister but other than that he seemed like a decent person compared to the others.

Jon did fear for Mya's safety here in the Red Keep, since Cersei became queen he got to know her rather well. On the outside she seemed like a perfect woman to be queen, she was beautiful, well mannered, and courteous. But what she truly was a spiteful woman who saw any kind of defiance as disrespect and immediately wanted to punish them for it. You can tell her that the sky is blue but if she believes it to be green there is no way to persuade her otherwise. Around Jon, she always puts on her carefully build mask but he knew who she truly was, enough servants had come telling him that she yelled at them for the slightest transgression and threw them out afterward. He blamed Tywin for his daughter's behavior, the girl got used to getting everything that she wants when she wants it and that it seems has only grown worse over the years.

Jon sighed, he would have to think about the Lannisters later, now there was an old friend he had to accompany to the castle. Nestor got on his horse and together they rode in the direction of the Keep.

"How's your journey been old friend?" Jon asked.

"Well enough considering I had to travel by boat, I hate the sea you know that. I would much prefer to spend two moons riding than two days on a ship but it was the king's command, so I had to oblige," Nestor said in a slightly grumpy tone.

"Well it's over now and your feet are on solid ground once more," Jon said.

"Shit more like," Nestor said as he looked down to see what his horse had stepped into.

"Aye, that is a problem that I been trying to solve for a while now. I sewers are overflooding due to the city's large population, Kings Landing was never meant to hold five hundred thousand people. The only way I see to resolve this problem would be to relocate half of the population somewhere else and do major work in the city. But doing that would only cause problems, people won't want to leave the lives they built here easily."

"There is nothing I can contribute, unfortunately."

"I know old friend, I will think of something in time," Jon said.

"I hope it's soon because this stench will be the death of me. I already miss the clean air back home."

"I know, I miss it too. Tell me how are things at the Eyrie?"

"Normal, nothing too interesting has happened there in months. There was a small tourney at the Gates of the moon about two months past and we had a small mountain clan incursion but I took care of that," Jon looked at his friend at the mention of mountain clans close to the Eyrie. Nestor noticed this and proceeded to elaborate. "A group of Burned men attacked some people on the road, once I received word I personally took a host of knights and went to dispatch them. They were on foot, they stood no chance against cavalry," Nestor said proudly.

"I'm grateful to you Nestor for everything you have done in these several years," Jon said smiling at his friend.

"I'm just doing my duty," Nestor said.

"Well, I'm still grateful. Tell me how are Albar and little Myranda?"

"They are well, Albar has been sent to squire for Gilwood Hunter and Myranda had stayed with her mother at the Eyrie. Yissla has gone with Yohn so she will have time to spend with her cousin."

"Glad to hear it. You didn't have any problems with Mya while on the road?"

"Gods no, even if the girl had no prior formal education she has always been very polite, she is a good child. The septa my wife picked had done a good job with Mya so far. But I'm guessing that she is not happy with how Mya ran to Robert," Nestor said with a slight chuckle. "I'm honestly a bit surprised that Robert has decided to bring her here but she is his daughter."

Jon was glad to hear it, Mya was always a good child, ever since she was born. Sometimes Jon wondered if she was truly Robert's daughter but all it took was one look at her and there would not be any more doubt.

The two of them continued to reminisce during their ride to the Red Keep. Once there Jon had some servants show Nestor and his retenue to their quarters and told Nestor to come to the throne room in an hour. Jon would preferably do this tomorrow, to give their guests some time to rest but Robert had no more patients. Si in hour time they all met in the throne room. Robert sat on the large steel monstrosity that was the iron throne while he stood in front of it. The room was filled with courtiers and other nobles that came to the capitol. There were many people but Jon noticed the absence of one, the queen. It was understandable Jon guessed, but she could have at least made an effort to come. The queen's brother on the other hand was present, guarding the king with ser Barrisatn and Ser Maryn, one kingsgaurd standing at each side of the throne and the lord commander slightly in front. Jon lifted his hand and all the mumbling of the ones present in the room stopped, all eyes turned to him.

"Noble lords and ladies, I welcome you in the name of his grace King Robert of House Baratheon, the first of his name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm. We are gathered here to witness an important event. Mya Stone step forward," Jon said and the little girl that stood between lord Nestor and the septa stepped towards the throne. The little girl tried to stand strong and proud but Jon could see that she was nervous. She looked at him and he gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back sheepishly and then looked at Robert. "By the decry of his grace, king Robert, you Mya Stone are legitimized and given the name Baratheon, henceforward you will be known as princess Mya of House Baratheon," Jon finished and looked at the crowd. Some had looks of approval on their faces while others no so much.

"I thank you, your grace," Mya said, curtsying afterward.

"Long live princess Mya" shouted one of the Stormlanders and soon others joined. The little girl seemed happy and more than a bit nervous at the same time while Robert had a large smile on his face, a proud look in his eyes.

AN: That was chapter two I hope you guys like it. If you are wondering about the Arys Oakheart is still too young to join the kingsgaurd and I also need him for later.


End file.
